


Movie Night

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cookies, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Movie Night, ace friendly, novelty mugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Aziraphale goes over to Crowley's for movie night. Fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).



> I decided to write something as a little gift for the lovely and talented Dannye @HolyCatsAndRabbits for her birthday! So I rolled some story dice and came up with this bit of fluff. I hope she (and you) enjoy(s) it <3

Aziraphale knocked at the flat door, covered platter in hand.

“Angel!” Crowley opened the door with a grin. “Come on in. Whatcha got there?” He peered at the platter as he ushered the angel in with a hand to the small of his back.

“I baked cookies! Double chocolate. Thought we’d want something to nibble on while we watch the film.”

“You and your stomach” the demon remarked fondly.

“Don’t try and act as if they aren’t your favourite” Aziraphale countered with a smirk. Crowley didn’t have a response to that. Nearly black in colour, double the chocolate, very decadent, if you asked him. Almost sinful, really. Not exactly torture to choke one or two down.

“Tea, then, to go with the cookies?”

“Sounds lovely!” Aziraphale beamed as he followed Crowley into the gleaming kitchen. Crowley set about putting the kettle on, then got out a black tea pot and two mismatched mugs. The white one was decorated with scrolling black letters which read “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy,” the other was black with jagged red letters which read “DEMONS GONNA DEVIATE.”

“What did you say we were watching again, dear?”

“Knives Out.”

“A cooking show then, is it?” Aziraphale asked.

“Whot? A cook… no, Angel, it’s a mystery, a whodunnit. S’got… what’s-his-name, the one who played Bond…” Aziraphale furrowed his brow.

“I really wouldn’t know, dear.” The kettle whistled and Crowley poured the boiling water over the tea bags in the pot.

“Anyhow, s’posed to be good. Humans are all talking about it.”

“I’m sure it will be lovely” Aziraphale smiled softly. He had no particular interest in the film, but the film wasn’t really the point. He was here to drink tea, and munch cookies, and snuggle his demon as he exclaimed over plot points. He’d try to make interested noises at the right moments, but that wasn’t really the point either. Crowley would be happy regardless.

Much as Crowley _was_ interested in the film, that wasn’t entirely the point for him, either. There were sure to be things in the film that would make Aziraphale startle, and then Crowley would have to put his arm around him, cuddle him in close. And he’d have to eat one or three sinful cookies. For Aziraphale’s sake, you understand. Wouldn’t want him to feel his efforts weren’t appreciated.

Yes, all in all, it would be a good night. Mundane, cozy, perfect. “Our side” was suiting them quite well, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
